Lomille Story
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Written for Deb24 here is my first Lomille Story. It is about Logan and Camille breaking up and then Logan trying his hardest with the help of Jo and Kendall to get Camille back.


**A/N I was asked to write a Lomille story. Yes I know, I am not a big Lomille fan, seeing I am a big Jendall fan, but I will write a few one shots on some ideas that I had come up with, but this one is from Deb24.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's Pov<strong>

The boys and I had all sung to Jo outside her window, now taking the hint that she had a boyfriend, which I bet she didn't, it meant that she wasn't interested. I knew that trick. Well I started to have feelings for her best friend Camille. Camille is just so pretty with her brown hair and her big brown eyes that can light up the galaxy. I was just to shy.

She slapped me, and then kissed me and then slapped me. It was our day off and Camille was working with James, yes I was jealous, but James wouldn't go after Camille. She is too crazy, for James, but she is the only girl who likes me, and I like her. Although we never established that we were a couple it made me feel special that some girl didn't want Kendall, or James, but she wanted me.

It all changed that one night. Camille and I went out for our first date and I remember asking her like it was yesterday. I walked up with a horse. Kendall and James were the horse. It sounded crazy when I thought of the idea. One of my other ideas was have her on a scavenger hunt, but that will be another time. I had dressed up like a prince, and it was right before the dance. I reminisce Camille wearing a wonderful sun dress, and she was standing next to her best friend. Camille looked so pretty.

I remember asking, "Hello, my lady, would you like to accompany me to the dance?"

All because of that Camille Roberts became mine. Camille said yes, and then we ended up at the dance together. Kendall screwed up with Jo, a girl he was in love with. Kendall loved Jo and when he screwed up, we had to wait for him. I just wanted to serenade Camille and sing that she is on my mind twenty four seven days a week. I Hortense Logan Mitchell had fallen in love. I fell in love with a beautiful girl who could get any guy she could.

Although I had liked Jo, I had not loved her like I loved Camille. It happened. That one night that had screwed me over. That one night that ruined my relationship. The night of the concert? No that wasn't it, although that was amazing getting to perform with my best friends, and the fact that my girlfriend was there cheering me on was the best part. I remember getting chased down all the way back to the Palm Woods, and back into my hotel room. Camille and Jo came in, and they were a little upset that Kendall and I had not acknowledged them at our concert, but we were trying to impress Griffin, so we could stay in LA.

But that night happened. The night of Prom. The worst night I have ever experienced. Camille went to prom with Steve. I will never forget it. It was all because James kissed Camille, and then Camille and I broke up. We had not been together four three months, and Steve asked her out at that movie date. I remember it. Camille and I weren't together and this insanely cute chick named Peggy asked me out, so I said, "Yes."

I couldn't ditch Peggy, but I was in love with Camille. I couldn't keep her off of my mind. I had been so in love with Camille, that when we were at the movies, I had apologized to Peggy, and I left her. I went to go find Camille who was in this amazing blue dress. We had met and I was going to apologize for taking Peggy and that I only wanted her back, but then Steve walked up, and I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of the girl of my dreams. Prom was horrible for me. I didn't care which of the boys had won because that would mean that Camille and Steve would lose. It was weird seeing Kendall out at prom with out Jo. James was with Jo, wow they have some explaining to do.

At prom it was torture watching Steve and Camille waltz, so I went to the voting box and I rigged the voting. I opened the box and I saw almost all of the votes for Kendall and Jo, James and Jo, and for Camille and Steve. I was furious that Steve and Camille could win, and I couldn't date someone else's queen. I pulled a bunch of votes out, and that made it so James and Jo would win. I had to help James out since he was the one who had originally helped me win Camille and he had always wanted to win Prom King.

James and Jo won, and I felt bad for Kendall because he lost his girlfriend, but at least he got to dance with her to their song. I didn't get to dance with Camille at all. It was the night that Jo had gotten ready to board her plane to New Zealand. Kendall and Jo had gotten back together after a few days because Kendall took her on a surprise date that even James and Carlos don't know. He wouldn't tell. I remember Camille and Jo crying into each other's arms right before Kendall got to say goodbye to her which would be a while since they will probably make out for five minutes.

I haven't made out with anyone since Camille and it was really bugging me. So I went to Camille's apartment or hotel room, and I sat inside on her couch with her.

I asked, "Camille what's wrong?"

Camille said, "My best friend is leaving me for a movie."

I said, "Cami, you should be happy for her, she is making Hollywood, or well she will be a big star, and you aren't the only one sad, Kendall is sad too. I think they are saying goodbye right now."

Camille said, "Logan you don't understand."

I said, "Don't understand that your best friend left the Palm Woods, and now you don't have friends that will be as close as Jo."

She asked, "How did you know?"

I said, "I'm smart, and I know you better than anyone."

Camille asked, "Do you want to get back together?"

I said, "Steve."

Camille said, "He and I broke up. He couldn't handle my slapping."

I said, "Oh, but yes I would love to get back together."

Camille said, "Let's go see how Kendall is doing."

We walked back to 2J hand in hand, and Carlos yelled, "Loge you and Camille are back together forever."

I slapped him, and Camille slapped him. We watched as Carlos quickly apologized. I looked at Kendall, all broken, and sad. It would really hit him tomorrow when he realizes that she isn't here anymore. I mean having your ex or girlfriend live in the same complex as you is easy cause you will see them, but having them move to the other side of the world, is torturous because they were so in love.

I listened as Kendall said, "It just feels like we forgot something."

I said, "Well you will always have that goodbye kiss."

Kendall went big eyed. He forgot to kiss her goodbye. He probably hugged her for a long time, ran out of time, Jo was forced to go, and Kendall never kissed her. James walked inside the room, and then we all except for Camille ran for a taxi. We got to the airport, and then we ran to the security check in. Camille and Kelly started to talk. Camille didn't want to go because if she saw Jo she would ball her eyes out. We saw Kendall sprint to Jo.

He yelled out, "Jo Taylor!"

Kendall was running full speed at her. James, Carlos and I walked slowly to them. It wasn't even ten seconds, they were making out, fiercely, until a business man stopped them. They were able to continue about 30 seconds later. They kissed really slowly. I bet they were just trying to savor the moment. They pulled apart, or well Jo pulled apart, and Kendall still wanted to kiss her. I think they broke up, because Kendall said, "A hell of a way to break up."

Jo hugged him goodbye, and then she left. Kendall watched her plane leave, and then he walked back to us slowly. We all went back to the Palm Woods, and Camille asked, "Did he make it in time?"

I said, "Yeah, he is just really sad."

I kissed Camille lightly because Kendall was in the room, and I didn't want to rub in the fact that I had a girlfriend. Although I would never tell Kendall that I kissed Jo. I couldn't. Lucy Stone had appeared and Kendall wanted nothing to do with her. He jut cried in the apartment, and he couldn't sing because he was depressed. Kendall looked devastated. Camille and I joined the rest of the guys and Lucy in her apartment for a game. We were playing a secret game. Oh shit.

The spinner spun to me, and I said, "Kendall, I was drunk and I kissed Jo."

Or well that was a while ago, I don't think that was how I said it, but I was drunk and Jo was drunk and I kissed Jo. Camille wasn't mad because after Kendall left, I had explained, "Camille I'm sorry I kissed Jo, we weren't together at that time, and we were invited to a Hollywood party, and Kendall brought Jo, we got drunk and I kissed her, I am sorry."

Camille accepted my apology only because I had caught her and James kissing. Camille wasn't mad at me, but Kendall was furious. Kendall and Lucy had come back, and James and Kendall both got calls from Jo. James answered, and he talked to Jo. Kendall was put on the phone, and he rambled to Jo about how we kissed behind his back, but Kendall then left. He was pissed off. We went to the palm woods to find Kendall drinking and cutting and doing drugs staring at Jo's picture.

We had him get some help and then he asked, "What if I kissed Camille behind your back?"

I said, "Kendall I am sorry, it was an accident."

Kendall said, "So if I kiss your girlfriend when I am drunk it would be okay."

I said, "Kendall if it will make you feel better then you can kiss her."

Kendall said, "I can't do that to you since I am a good friend."

I said, "If Jo comes back right now will that make you feel better."

Kendall said, "It might."

As if it were a miracle, Jo opened the door, and Kendall just walked away from her. Camille went to Jo, and I sat next to Kendall. Kendall said, "I can't look Jo in the eye because I kissed Lucy."

I said, "Just go be with her."

Kendall went over to Camille and Jo who were on the couch and the pulled Jo away. Camille and I were finally alone. I kissed her. I made a mistake somewhere, because Camille dumped me. Kendall and Jo were back together. I wanted to get her back. I think it was because I said that Kendall could kiss her and well maybe Camille got mad. I worked my butt off to try to get her back, like getting a band to serenade her, like getting her roses, and flowers, and chocolates, and I even tried asking her out. It would take more than that to win Camille back. I had set up everything, and I even got Kendall and Jo to help. They are going to fake a break up and Jo will get Camille to help her get Kendall out, by following the clues.

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's Pov<strong>

Kendall and I had to fake break up. Okay easy. Kendall and I saw Camille and I yelled, "Kendall what is wrong?"

Kendall yelled, "Jo you're seeing another guy behind my back."

I yelled, "And, just because I talk to another guy doesn't mean that I am going to dump you for him."

Kendall yelled, "So if I talk to another girl you will be okay with it."

I said, "Kendall we need to break up."

Camille asked, "Kendall, Jo, what's wrong?"

Kendall said, "She is cheating on me."

He pouted, and then Camille looked at me, and turned her back to Kendall. Kendall made tongue faces, and was making faces. I said, "I am not, I am just hanging out with Jacob. We are JUST FRIENDS, I love Kendall."

Camille turned towards Kendall and asked, "Kendall why don't you trust her?"

I looked at him, and he said, "Let's just get back together, I am sorry Jo."

I said, "It is okay."

Kendall said, "I love you too."

We kissed for a few seconds and then pulled away. Kendall asked, "Did you hear about the scavenger hunt?"

Camille said, "No."

I said, "Come on, there is an amazing prize for the winner."

We went up to 2J, and then grabbed our first clue, we were the green team. Tinkle, Tinkle, Little Star, how I wonder what you are?

Camille said, "Tinkle."

Kendall said, "That means pee."

I said, "The bathroom."

We went to the bathroom, and we grabbed the clue that was attached to the toilet. It said, Great I'm glad you know what tinkle means, but can you figure this one out, are you hungry? Yes or no, where is food when it is not in the kitchen.

I looked at Kendall and Camille said, "Doesn't Carlos love food."

I said, "Carlos's room."

Kendall led the way and we grabbed our clue that was attached to a drawer full of food.

The next clue said, Well I see you are in Carlos's room, but where else can we find school supplies that are not in an apartment, or a store.

I looked at Kendall and he looked at Camille who looked at me.

I said, "Miss. Collins."

Kendall said, "Her Class Room."

Camille ran there, and we had to catch up. Kendall grabbed our next clue. It said, You are in the room of learning, but can you crack the code in the vending machine to get $5.00 to $0.05. Hint the clue is in the vending machine.

We went to the vending machine, and Kendall saw the clue. It was kind of obvious. The clue said, "Type in the code for the date that BTR went gold."

Kendall said, "Easy."

He typed in 41712

It was wrong, and I typed in 41812 we changed it to five cents and then got a nickel and got the clue out. It said, "Look underneath the plant to your left."

We got that clue, and Camille read it, "We all know that you are so smart but can you find me for your present. Can you do your part and go to your apartment, wear a blue dress and meet me where we had our first date."

We all got dresses on and Kendall had to fake his boobs so it was hilarious. I put my hand on his chest, and I felt Kendall giggle. We walked to the park and saw Logan sitting on a blanket holding one last clue. It said, "One member in your group wins just answer this last question."

We looked at Logan, and he asked, "Will you take me back?"

Camille said, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's Pov<strong>

Finally Camille was mine again, and we all were very happy. Kendall was happy, Jo was happy, and Camille and I were going on a date. I did take a photo of Jo and Kendall in dresses. Camille and I shooed them away as we ate, and we made out. I'd say it wasn't the way I wanted for us to end our relationship before but now that we are together I know that it will be awesome, and that Camille would always come back to me. She slapped me then kissed me then slapped me. It hurt, but it was totally worth it.

An hour later, I walked her to our apartment, and we had a nice coed sleep over. It was the perfect ending to an amazing beginning. I was just happy Camille was mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this Lomille Story. I kind of had to add a little Jendall in, because I am a hardcore Jendall fan, but tell me what you think. Also check out my new stories.**

**Prom with who?**

**Green Time Rush: Jo and Jett.**

**Painful past.**

**Big Time Secrets.**

**Full Time Rush. **

**Hook Up. **

* * *

><p><strong>I am willing to do requests. <strong>

**Any pairing except slash. I don't write gay or lesbian stories, but I can write any coupling, that is listed below.**

**Jendall**

**Lomille**

**Jucy**

**Jachael**

**Carphanie**

**Carlexa**

**Jogan**

**Jamille**

**Carlos/Camille**

**Jo/Carlos**

**Jo/James**

**Jo/Jett**

**Jo/Dak**

**Camille/Jett**

**Etc.. Most endings will end in Jendall and Lomille, and Jucy, and Carlexa. I try to keep it mostly to the main story where Kendall and Jo are together, and Logan and Camille, James and Lucy, and Carlos and Alexa are usually how I end things from now on. **

**Review.**


End file.
